


Indeed

by AKO



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Commitment, First Time, Humor, M/M, fra'als
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKO/pseuds/AKO
Summary: Kirk and Spock finally decide to tell each other how they feel.





	1. Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> This can either be TOS or Abramsverse. I see TOS in my head when I write it, but if you prefer Abramsverse, it works for that as well!

Kirk and Spock were returning from Engineering when the alarm went off for the Jeffries tube they had just passed.  “Call it in,” directed Kirk, as he climbed into the tube.  After Spock notified the Bridge and Engineering, he crawled in behind Kirk.

 

“It’s this pullbox here,” Kirk said, and he reached inside until his arm was fully encased by the access.  “This conduit is loose, and I can see the coolant running down the chase.  Damn!”

 

“Do you need assistance, Captain?”

 

“I’m trying to keep away from the coolant, but this conduit seems to be slipping out of my reach.  There!”

 

Kirk relaxed briefly and exhaled, then stiffened.  “Oh, shit!  The coolant is leaking into the access!”

 

“Let me take the conduit, my arm is longer, and I can avoid the coolant.”  Spock stood right next to Kirk, and their bodies brushed as he extended his arm down the access.  Their hands touched briefly when he grasped the loose conduit from Kirk.  “Let go, Captain, I have it.”

 

Kirk released the cable, but didn’t move.  He hesitated a moment, with his face just millimeters from Spock’s.  Then he moved instantly, and kissed the Vulcan’s mouth, hard.  When he pulled back, he looked straight into Spock’s eyes and said, “I’m not sorry for that.”

 

Spock waited for a few Vulcan heartbeats, and gently, tenderly placed his lips against those of his Captain.  This kiss lasted longer, and he withdrew slowly.  “Neither am I.”

 

“My quarters, after shift.”

 

“Yes.”

The Jeffries tube was soon filled with Engineering and Maintenance crewmembers, and the moment was gone.

 

It had been another long, hard day.  Kirk had skipped dinner, wanting only to retreat to his quarters and  get away from the routine.  Starfleet needed reports, the quartermaster was missing supplies, things kept breaking, and a planet in this sector wanted a sales pitch as to why they should join the Federation.

 

And then, of course, there was the matter with Spock.

 

They were crewmates, they were the decorated command team, they were chess partners, they were best friends.  And James T Kirk knew they were more.

 

Why now, why today, why in a stupid Jeffries tube, he had no idea what had precipitated his actions.  But it was now time to bow to the inevitable.

 

He hoped this did not destroy a precious friendship.

 

Kirk sat at his desk, and the cabin door chime sounded.  “Enter.”

 

Spock came in, all perfect and proper.  “Captain.”

 

“Have a seat, Spock.”  They faced each other across the table which served as the return to Kirk’s desk.  It was their usual arrangement when they played chess, so the positioning was familiar.

 

Even if the unspoken topic was not.

 

For long minutes, the two men simply looked at each other.

 

It could have been awkward, but it was surprisingly comfortable.  Kirk’s eyes took in Spock’s face, and he could feel the features of his own face relax.  Through the years, they both had learned to communicate by reading the other.  Spock had the advantage of Vulcan telepathy, especially since he and Kirk had melded in the past.  Kirk was essentially esper null, but he had become so sensitized to the little flickers and twitches and quirks in Spock’s expressions—sheer volumes were conveyed with the simple raising of an eyebrow.

 

Finally, a small smile creased Kirk’s mouth in an upward direction.  “Spock,” he said, gently.

 

There were tiny crinkles at the corners of Spock’s eyes.  “Captain.”  Spock had been at ease with calling Kirk by his first name for years, but the way he said the rank made it sound like an endearment.

 

“I love you, Spock.  I’ve been in love with you for a long time, now.”

 

“I know.  However long you have loved me, Jim, I have loved you longer.”

 

Kirk slid his hands, palms down, halfway across the table towards Spock.  Spock extended his hands, also, until their fingertips just touched.

 

With his eyes closed to savor the intimacy of the contact, Kirk whispered, “Why didn’t you say anything, Spock?”

 

Spock waited until Kirk opened his eyes again.  “You know me well enough to realize it was not my place to speak first, Captain.”

 

The shrill bos’n’s whistle shattered the moment.  “Bridge to Captain Kirk.”

 

Kirk let his head drop to the table top, where his forehead thumped loudly.  “Kirk here.”

 

“We’re being hailed by the Mntuxx planetary government, Captain.  The Provost wishes to talk to you regarding the meeting with his people.  I’m sorry, Sir, he is demanding you speak with him NOW.”

 

“I’m off duty, Lieutenant.  Graciously delay him for thirty minutes, please, and I will return to the Bridge.  Kirk out.”

 

“Yes, sir.  I can do that.  Bridge out.”

 

His forehead still pressed to the tabletop, Kirk groaned.  “This is NOT what I wanted.”

 

“Nor I, Jim.  But we will have time later.”

 

Kirk straightened in his chair, and stared directly into Spock’s eyes.  “That won’t help me right this minute.  I have a problem.”  Then he stood, and the problem was obvious.

 

In the front of his trousers, there stood the outline of the biggest erection that Kirk had ever had in his life.  “This won’t go away by itself.  I was hoping for so much.  We have our lifetimes ahead of us, Spock , but I desperately need your help.  Please!”

 

Spock came around the end of the table so they stood toe to toe, facing each other.  “Tell me what you want.”

 

Kirk moaned, “I wanted to make love with you all night!  But just so I can function, I need for you to touch me.  I swear, it won’t take much…”

 

The trousers were unfastened, and the undergarment removed in an eyeblink.  A burning hot Vulcan hand wrapped around Kirk’s titanium-solid flesh, and stroked once, twice…

 

Ejaculate sprayed, and Kirk yelled.  Spock stripped off his outer uniform shirt as Kirk collapsed to his knees.  Using the discarded shirt as a blotter, Spock covered the wetness, knelt next to Kirk, and wrapped his arms around him.  They clung to each other, and savored the embrace in silence.

 

“Better?”  Spock murmured into Kirk’s neck.

 

“Yes.   _Thank you.”_

They stood, and Spock framed Kirk’s face with his hands, and they shared their first proper kiss as lovers.  This time, there were teeth, tongues, nibbling, tasting, sucking, and some biting.

 

“I am going back to my quarters to change.  I shall meet you on the Bridge.”

 

“I need a quick shower.  Later, okay?”

 

“Indeed.”


	2. Magnificent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The learning begins. There are similarities, but oh, the differences!

Kirk entered his quarters first; Spock followed right behind.  As soon as the door closed, Spock grabbed Kirk’s shoulders and spun him around, then bodyslammed him against the wall and crushed their mouths together.  Long moments later, they parted a few millimeters and panted to catch their breaths.

 

Spock uttered, “I watched you on the Bridge, and the sweat beaded on your forehead at your hairline, and the droplets collected and dripped down the side of your face, then ran along your jaw.  I wanted to follow that trail, with my tongue…”  His hands grasped Kirk’s head and tipped it towards him, where he did just that.  Then he buried his face at the crook of Kirk’s neck and embraced him tightly.

 

“Spock,” Kirk said breathlessly.  “I’ve always dreamed of tracing the edge of your gorgeous ear—with my lips.”  Kirk began at the lobe, and when he reached the tip, he nibbled and sucked and chewed…

 

Until Spock stiffened in the embrace and shivered, clenching his teeth while grimacing.  He squeezed his eyes shut, and turned his face from Kirk.  “Captain!  Jim, I…I am sorry.”

 

Kirk pulled him back.  “What?  Did I hurt you?”

 

“No.  The Vulcan ear is very delicate and…sensitive.  I have climaxed.”

 

“Don’t turn away from me, Spock.  It’s okay.”  Kirk reached for the waistband of Spock’s trousers to undo the fastening.

 

Spock grabbed his wrist tightly.  “Jim, wait.  You need to know.”

 

“What?  Spock, you’ve seen me at my most vulnerable when you helped me the other night.”

 

“That is not what I mean.  I am not human, Jim.  I am…different.  I am strange.  I am  _alien._ ”

 

Kirk stopped, and wrapped both arms around Spock’s body.  “No, you’re not.  Not to me.  I have  _never_ seen you as different or strange.  And you certainly aren’t  _alien_  to me.  You.  Are.  Spock.  That is all you have ever been to me, and that is all I ever want or need you to be.”

 

Their eyes locked on each other, and the rest of the Universe and its inhabitants and worries and conflicts and turmoil and disturbances simply melted away.  Spock unfastened his own trousers, and Kirk pulled them and the undergarment down to the floor.

 

The plentiful wetness was viscous and pale green.  It formed almost invisible strings of webbing that stretched from its source to the bunched clothing.  Kirk was drawn to the iridescent sheen and touched a strand with his finger, pulling away a globule.  Looking back to catch Spock’s eyes again, he brought his finger to his mouth and tasted.

 

The electrolytes caused a sparking sensation on his tongue, and then he tasted a faint bitter, nearly herbaceous flavor, with an underlying mineral background.  A smile ghosted on his lips.  “It suits you, perfectly.”

 

Spock crushed a kiss against Kirk’s mouth, so he could taste himself mixed with the flavors of Kirk.

 

“We’re wearing too many clothes, Spock.”

 

Grabbing the hem of his Captain’s tunic, Spock yanked it over Kirk’s head.  “That is easily remedied.”

 

Soon, they were both naked, lying side by side to face each other on Kirk’s bed.  Kirk smiled.  “I’ve dreamed of this for so long.”

 

“As have I.”

 

“Why do you say you are ‘different,’ Spock?”

 

“When I become engorged, the difference will be obvious.  And if you wish me to leave, I will, immediately.”

 

“Spock, you’re acting like your dick has claws or teeth!”

 

The corner of Spock’s mouth quirked, an infinitesimal movement.  To anyone else, the expression would have gone unnoticed.  To Kirk, it was an obvious smile.

 

“No claws?”

 

A small headshake.

 

“No teeth?”

 

Another mouth quirk.  “No, Jim.”

 

“Okay, now I’m curious.  Let’s wake it up, shall we?”  Kirk began a meandering trail of kisses, licks, nibbles, and bites down Spock’s body, beginning with a pointed ear.  Spock gripped the bedding like a dying man clings to a life raft in the middle of the ocean.

 

Once he reached the curled hair at the bottom of Spock’s abdomen, Kirk ran his nose through the thatch and inhaled deeply of the rich musk scent.  Then he stopped to behold the glory that was Spock.

 

Fully aroused, the male Vulcan organ was completely emerged from the fleshy sheath.  It was longer than a human penis, yet not as thick.  And at the end, the staff was crowned with a cap having two ridges, one immediately below the other.

 

Jim sat up and stared.   “My God, Spock, it’s magnificent!”  He reached out with a fingertip and traced the ridges.  In response to his touch, they became even more swollen and flared out.  Kirk inserted his finger between them and circumscribed the indentation.

 

Spock arched his back and groaned.  “Jim, please!  Touch me…move…”

 

A slick wetness covered the shaft, and Kirk’s fist enclosed the cap and ridges and he moved in rapid strokes.  Seconds later, Spock cried out and shivered violently.  Copious amounts of the green ejaculate  sprayed over Kirk’s hand and Spock’s body.

 

“I am sorry, I could not stop….”

 

Kirk flung a leg over Spock’s hips and leaned over to wrap his lover tightly in his arms.  “Don’t apologize.   _Never_ apologize, not for that.  You were glorious!  The fact that I can do that to you is…indescribable.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virtual truffles and virtual long-stemmed roses to all who read and review!


	3. Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is still much to try and learn!

Kirk was stretched out fully on top of Spock, and they touched, from shoulders to toes.  Kirk had his arms braced on each side of Spock’s head, and his fingers curved over those beautiful ears.  Spock reached between the two of them and shifted his hand.

 

Kirk smiled into his lover’s face, and kissed the tip of his nose.  “Gotta adjust those balls when they get twisted, hmmm?”

 

Spock murmured, “I…adjusted, yes.”

 

There was more kissing and nuzzling, when Kirk stiffened.  He tried to jerk back, and Spock’s arms encircling him embraced more tightly.

 

“WHAAAAA?  Holy shit, what is that?”  Spock buried his face in the curve of Kirk’s neck.  “Shit, fire!  I can feel you smiling against me!  Is that you?”  Kirk still had his hands around Spock’s ears, and he gripped tightly to pull Spock’s head away from his body.  “What in the HELL is that?”

 

Oh, Spock did a perfect deadpan!  “I have no knowledge of that which you speak, Captain.”

 

“Don’t you ‘Captain’ me!  What is going on?  How is it possible you’ve got a lasso around my cock?”

 

“Jim, I did tell you I was alien…”  As he spoke, Spock rolled them both over so they were on their sides, facing one another.  Their bodies fell apart slightly.

 

Kirk’s eyes were like perfectly aimed torpedoes, and they zeroed in on the “alien” body part being discussed.  Two long, slender, very green appendages were slowly subsiding beneath Spock’s fleshy sheath.  An incredulous Kirk stared at Spock’s face.  “Explain.”

 

Deadpan looks softened, and the corners of Spock’s eyes crinkled.  “Jim.”  Using finger and thumb, he pulled a single  whatever-the-Hell-it-was out from the sheath.  When extended, it was at least a foot in length.  “This is a fra’al.”  Using the same motion, he pulled another out from the opposite side of his male organ.  “There are two.”

 

Silently, Kirk reached down with a single, extended finger, and traced the length of one appendage.  It was slick from natural lubricant, and  Spock shivered with the touch.  When Kirk’s finger reached the terminus,  the fra’al curled and the end grabbed his fingertip with a suction-cup sensation.

 

Wide-eyed wonder was the only way to describe Kirk’s expression.  He faced Spock again and said, “Do you have any…control…over these things?”

 

“Essentially, no.  They emerge during extreme arousal, and they function to touch, to embrace, to stimulate.”

 

“In-fucking-credible!”

 

“Vulcan anthropologists hypothesize that fra’als were an evolutionary development to ensure continual  female titillation during the Pon Farr.”

 

“Pon-who?”

 

“Jim, you have much to learn about Vulcan ways.”

 

“This is the very first time a lovemaking session has turned into a physiology lecture!”

 

“I can explain it all now, if you wish.”

 

“No.  No, I don’t wish.  I believe we were busy with something very important before being interrupted with your…fra’als.”

 

“I would like to point out that a full-blooded Vulcan possesses four fra’al appendages.  Since I am half Human, I only have two.”

 

“Mister…SPOCK!  Shut up and kiss me!”

 

Spock did.

 

For Kirk, an actual demonstration of the usage of fra’als worked much better than a lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will toast the chapter with chocolate wine! (Yes, that's real stuff, and it is incredible!)


	4. Bloom

They learn more about the wonders of each other!

Kirk pushed Spock’s shoulder, rolling him on his back.  Then Kirk clambered on top, so they were again face-to-face.  “I wasn’t finished kissing you,” he muttered, mashing their mouths together.

 

After dreaming for so long about their sexual union, neither one wanted to end the delicious sensation of naked skin contact, from face to toes.  The kissing was exquisite, and four hands roamed over warm flesh.  There was nipping and sucking and licking and chewing of necks and ears and collarbones, but the skin-to-skin sensation was too blissful, too necessary, for any other genital stimulation besides frottage.  There would be time for more orchestrated, more pleasurable activities later.  Now, they just needed thrusting and grinding until first one exploded, and then the other, into messy, blinding orgasms.

 

Kirk looked at Spock as he tried to catch his breath.  “You look…satisfied…Mister Spock.”

 

A raised eyebrow in response.  “As do you.”

 

Chuckling, Kirk pulled himself up so their faces were even, and plastered a messy kiss on Spock’s mouth.  “Before we shower—together, of course—I have a request.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I wanna look.”

 

Both eyebrows went up.  “What in particular do you wish to see?”

 

“Your sex.”

 

“I assure you, there are no further anatomical mysteries.”

 

“When I looked before, I was half out of my mind with horniness.  Now I want to  _see_.”

 

“Very well.”

 

Kirk acted like a little kid opening a birthday present.  He slid off Spock’s body, and sat crosslegged at his hips.  The Vulcan male penis in its flaccid state looked like most male reproductive organs.  It was covered in a wrinkled fleshy sheath, with just the tip of the head visible.

 

Kirk touched the sheath, and felt it slide over the entire length.  Curiosity bested him, and he used the tips of his fingers to grasp the edge of the flesh near the tip and began to peel the sheath back. 

 

Spock twitched.

 

“Does that hurt?”

 

“No.  Everything is still quite…sensitive.”

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

“You may continue to look.  I do not mind.”

 

Wide-eyed, Kirk continued to pull back the skin until it was completely evoluted on Spock’s lower abdomen.  The movements had increased the blood flow to the area, and his penis had begun to grow.  Gently, Kirk extended the fra’als.  Awe filled his face, and he turned to look into Spock’s eyes.  “Do you have any idea how beautiful this is?”

 

“Beauty is subjective…”

 

“No, it’s not.  Not with you, this part of you!  I think of an exotic flower, an orchid of some kind.”  Reverently, Kirk bent his head and began kissing, and then licking the inner surface of the sheath.  Spock arched his back from the bed, and buried his skull deep into the pillow.

 

The oral worship continued, with lips and tongue being applied gently and thoroughly to the inside of the sheath, the shaft, the cap, the double ridges, the space between the ridges, plus the fra’als.

 

Oh, the fra’als!

 

Kirk’s attention to the fra’als bordered on painful, but Spock wouldn’t have stopped his lover’s lavishments for anything in the Universe.  During the entire…performance…Spock climaxed an additional four times.

 

They took that shower together eventually.  After a nap together.

 

The next day, Spock brought a pale green orchid in full bloom to Kirk’s quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathtaking orchid picture credit to www.wholeblossoms.com


	5. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk's turn!

We’ve all had that itch right between the shoulder blades that is not reachable.  You can contort and twist and wiggle, all to no avail.  Finally, you walk up to a friend or relative and say, “PLEASE scratch my back!”

 

And then as you desperately try to describe the location of this itch, the damned thing moves!  Your directions are in chopped, almost incoherent words, “No, left, nah, almost, up, no, right, no, uhh, almost, AARGGHH, noooo…”

 

Your helper thinks you are an impossible-to-satisfy idiot, and you are left frustrated, itchy, and more than a little pissed off.

 

Wouldn’t it be wonderful if we could have that illusive itch scratched instead by a touch telepath?  Imagine the satisfaction, no, the sheer bliss of an excruciating pain of itching eased almost instantaneously by someone who knows  _better than you do yourself_ exactly where that itch is located?

 

Kirk and Spock had finally gotten to their shared shower.  They ended up using several days’ worth of water allocation, because there was more than simple body cleaning going on.  Discovering and exploring a lover’s skin with the sensuality of soapsuds and water takes time, if done correctly.  And these were two individuals who had spent their lifetimes excelling in everything they had attempted to do.

 

After the whirl of heated air dried them, they still had more discovery and exploration to accomplish.  Spock focused his attention on Kirk’s groin.  Although Kirk insisted his equipment was rather boring compared to the Vulcan version, Spock didn’t seem to think so.  No biological specimen in the  _Enterprise_ laboratories had ever gotten so thorough an examination.  And those long, green, elegant fingertips were gentle and tender in their ministrations.

 

The bottom of a shower stall has never been the most comfortable place in the Universe, but wars have been fought over smaller territories.  Kirk had grown weak-kneed from desire, and the two of them were too caught up in the passion to pause for relocation.

 

Finally, Spock lowered his mouth onto the human prize.  Kirk gasped, and his fingers desperately tried to grasp a purchase onto the slick shower walls, but they could only slide in useless arcs.

 

This act was like  _nothing_ Kirk had experienced in his life!  Sure, he had enjoyed oral sex as part of  heterosexual lovemaking.  Getting a blow job from a gorgeous woman was a Kirk standard!  And his past included some extremely talented females.  This was different!  Oh, sure the mechanics were the same:  The mouth contains a finite number of features which can be applied: lips teeth, tongue.  And then along with nibbling, chewing, and lapping, the mouth can form an air-tight seal and be quite effective at sucking, as well.  A good BJ performer knows how to employ all of these “talents” to provide maximum pleasure.

 

What Spock was doing went far, far beyond these so-called “talents.”  Kirk was too damn blinded at the time to analyze just what was different.

 

He just knew he never wanted it to end.

 

Later, Kirk figured that his spinal column, his entire nervous system, every single bone in his body, and his brain all liquefied and were sucked through his cock, along with every single ounce of seminal fluid his body would produce for the rest of his life,  _if_  he lived to be two hundred and fifty years old.

 

He wondered if even the liquid in his eyeballs was gone, too.

 

At least a decade passed before he accumulated enough energy to utter Spock’s name.

 

Spock’s face materialized in his line of sight, and a smile ghosted on those incredibly talented lips.

 

Later, when they were wrapped around each other in bed, Spock helped Kirk understand that a touch telepath can learn many things through different types of touching.  Kirk just called it “magic” before he fell asleep in Spock’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear what you think of my story!


	6. Credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise ending!

They had been sharing a bed for two weeks.

 

An exhausting, yet very fulfilling two weeks.

 

It was quiet now—finally!—and they both were enjoying a warm embrace before falling asleep.

 

“This isn’t just sex.  I do love you.”

 

“And I cherish thee.”

 

Gentle kisses were exchanged.

 

“I want more, though.”

 

“In the morning, Jim.  I still need to meditate tonight.”

 

“I don’t mean  _that._   Well, okay, I  _always_ mean that.  But this isn’t a fling, or an affair, or something temporary.  At least, not for me.  I want you to know that.  I’ve got a reputation for ‘love ‘em and leave ‘em,’ but not now.”

 

“I am yours, Jim.  I always have been, I always will be.”

 

Kirk propped himself up on one elbow, and stared into those dark eyes.  “I mean it, Spock.  I’m talking about a commitment.”

 

Spock rolled to his back and pulled Kirk’s upper body over his chest, so he could put his arms around Kirk and reel him in for a kiss.  “Next time we are on Vulcan, I will bond with thee.”

 

Okay, so maybe they did have more that night.

 

# # #

 

“Uhura, give me shipwide access.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“This is the Captain speaking.  We are approaching Starbase Five, docking to begin momentarily.  Once the cargo has been offloaded and supplies are taken on, shore leave will be authorized for all interested personnel.  Lieutenant Uhura has the roster.  Alpha shift bridge people will be given first rotation.  At 1500 hours ship time, those bridge officers plus any other folks on the Starbase will meet in the  _Andromeda_ conference room for announcements.  That is all, Kirk out.”

 

Uhura’s comm board lit up immediately.  People had to only hear the magical words “shore leave” and everyone was interested.  It caused no little bit of murmuring that there was some sort of assembly scheduled, but it wasn’t anything completely out of the ordinary.  There was shopping, gambling, drinking, carousing, and other activities that were far too important for anyone to be distracted or inconvenienced by announcements.

 

Maybe Starfleet was raising pay?

 

Soon, Kirk stood and called out, “Mister Spock and I are going to see Commodore Armbruster at the Starbase.  Mister Sulu, you have the conn.”

 

Kirk and Spock headed for the turbolift and the helmsman took the center chair.  “Yes, Captain.”

 

# # #

 

1500 hours, the conference room was full of chattering people.  Kirk and Spock entered, and walked to the raised floor at the front, and stepped up.  They both faced the crowd, Spock standing to Kirk’s right.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen…”  Kirk began.

 

Dead silence.

 

Kirk reached across his body with his left arm, and hooked his fingers into Spock’s left hand.  He raised their hands together to shoulder height, palms facing inward.

 

“I’m very honored to announce that Commodore Armbruster of Starbase Five just married the two of us.”

 

The room lights glinted on the new gold bands worn by those raised left hands.

 

Dead silence.

 

Moments passed.

 

Kirk looked at Spock, Spock looked at Kirk.  Spock raised an eyebrow.  Kirk looked back over the people.  Confusion spread over his face.

 

The audience found great fascination with the floor, as they studied their feet.

 

Kirk dropped Spock’s fingers, and Spock’s posture stiffened, as he locked his hands behind his back and studied the far wall.  Kirk crouched down a little and saw Sulu nearby.

 

Sulu looked a little panicked, and attempted to scoot away.  Kirk was having none of that.  In  _sotto voce,_  he inquired, “Um, Sulu, what’s going on?”

 

Sulu winced.  “Uh, well, Captain, uh, see…we all figured you guys got married a long time ago!”

 

Kirk stood up straight and bellowed, “What?”

 

“Hey, what about the pool?” came a voice from the back of the room.  Immediately, all the people started talking to each other, as they drew out their palm datapadds.  The small devices were bleeping and booping and someone called out, “Looks like Matheson.”

 

“Nah,” came a reply from the center.  “He transferred off six months ago.”

 

A woman yelled, “Did he stay in or cash out?”

 

Kirk looked back at Spock and shrugged.  Spock raised his eyebrow again.

 

“He cashed out.”

 

A loud trilling came from the front corner.  “Meeeeeeeeeeeeeheeeeeeeeeeee!”

 

Grumbling started.  “Ensign Rrrsrrn.  A newbie, dammit!”

 

Kirk bent down again.  “Sulu?”

 

Sulu looked like he was in pain.  “We had a wedding date pool, Sir.  Ensign Rrrsrrn apparently won.”

 

“How much?”

 

“A hundred twenty-five,” Sulu mumbled.

 

“Say again?”

 

“A hundred twenty-five, Sir.”

 

Kirk looked pleasantly surprised as he straightened.  “How nice, a hundred and twenty-five credits.  Congratulations, Ensign Rrrsrrn!”

 

Sulu looked like he wanted to cry.  “Uh, Captain.”

 

“Yes, Mister Sulu.”

 

“That’s a hundred and twenty-five thousand, Sir.”

 

“HOLY SHIT!”

 

Even Spock’s jaw dropped at the news, albeit just a tiny, tiny bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure had fun writing this! I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> And I'd really appreciate your comments. (Remember, I give virtual chocolate to all reviewers!)

**Author's Note:**

> Virtual chocolates to all who read and review!


End file.
